


It's Always Been You

by nothankchu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothankchu/pseuds/nothankchu
Summary: It was the first time Lai Guanlin didn't forget someone's name from Produce 101 (because that show has way too many members).And it was Park Jihoon.





	It's Always Been You

> ** It was the first time Lai Guanlin didn't forget someone's name from Produce 101 (because that show has way too many members). **
> 
>  
> 
> _** And it was Park Jihoon. ** _
> 
>  

 

 

Park Jihoon is totally amazing.

 

Guanlin would say that out loud so the whole world knows about it. Because it's a must. His favorite hyung doesn't deserve all the bad things in this world.

 

Guanlin always had difficulty in remembering names. He even didn't know the Nayana's center's name. Or one time when he entered Cube for the first time, he couldn't remember Seonho's name properly for a good week. 

 

"Oh, hi, Yu Suno." Guanlin greeted Seonho with a tiny smile that has become his identity.

 

Then all he got was a raging Seonho.

 

"YAAA!!!" Seonho shouted while punching Guanlin not so lightly. "IT'S YOO SEONHO!!! YOO!!! SEON!!! HO!!!"

 

But, it's a completely different case with Park Jihoon. Even Guanlin found it weird, too.

 

"Who's his name?"

 

The moment Guanlin saw Jihoon did some popping, he was completely awestruck. How did he do that? It looked so cool and Guanlin can't never relate.

 

"Well, it's Park Jihoon, I think. From Maroo Entertainment." Seonho answered while squinting his eyes. "I don't know, I'm not wearing my glasses."

 

Guanlin just nodded his head. He didn't bring his glasses either.

 

"Why? Do you like him?" Seonho blurted out of nowhere.

 

"W-what?!" Guanlin shrieked, making the other trainees around him, looking at him weirdly. "N-no! O-of course, not!"

 

"Hohoho, then why are stuttering? Awww, Linlinnie is having a love at the first sight now!"

 

"Will you stop it?" Guanlin hissed before focusing his attention back to the stage again.

 

That boy, Park Jihoon, got C class and the weird thing is that Guanlin wanted him to get A class, the best class, even though they didn't know each other yet. He just had the feeling that Park Jihoon is a very special boy.

 

Well, it's true though.

 

To Guanlin, at least.

 

 

 

"Excuse me, could you show me the way to the bathroom other than the one on the second floor? Because, I really don't know any other bathrooms—" Guanlin was so in hurry that he didn't realize that the boy in front of him was Jihoon.

 

"Oh, Guanlin...?" Jihoon greeted him, a little bit unsure. "Yeah, sure. Is the one on the second floor broken?"

 

_He knows my name! Oh my god,_ Guanlin screamed inside.

 

"Y-yeah." Guanlin answered slowly, too busy looking at the smaller person in front of him. "It's broken."

 

Jihoon laughed. Guanlin swore it sounded like the best sound ever to his ears. "Well, of course. I happened to know one in the third floor since I was lost yesterday and accidentally found it." Jihoon said with a smile then grabbed Guanlin's hand. "Come on."

 

Guanlin froze in an instant.

 

Jihoon seemed to realize it then he looked at their intertwined hands. He immediately let it go. "O-oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

 

"No, no, no, it's okay. Please, take my hand, hyung."

 

"W-what?"

 

"Take it and that way we will go to the bathroom faster, won't we?"

 

Guanlin was also shocked at his words. Where did he get the courage to say something like that?

 

Jihoon looked so flustered that Guanlin can't resist smiling at that view. Jihoon is always so cute. "O-okay."

 

This time, Guanlin was the one to grabbed Jihoon's hand. With his gummy smile, he said,

 

"Take my hand, Jihoon hyung. It's all yours."

 

That moment, Park Jihoon suddenly felt the urge to run away from Lai Guanlin.

 

And since that day, Guanlin's hands would always find his way to Jihoon's hands as if they're made for each other.

 

 

 

Park Jihoon got the first place. All thanks to his hard work and legendary wink.

 

Guanlin had already mentioned that Park Jihoon is so special, right? Well, it's proven to be true.

 

"How did you do that?"

 

"How did I do what?"

 

Guanlin pointed at Jihoon's eyes. "You know, hyung. That wink. A legendary wink, to be exact."

 

"What legendary wink, hahaha." Jihoon laughed. And once again, Guanlin had his ears blessed.

 

"It's legendary! Because I can't do it." Guanlin pouted and then tried to wink but failed hard.

 

Jihoon laughed again. The shorter one pinched Guanlin's cheek. "You're so cute."

 

Guanlin felt his heart dropped to his stomach. "Eyyy, say the person who's the cutest person in this world." Guanlin brushed Jihoon's hand from his cheek while trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Oooh, are you embarrassed?" Jihoon teased Guanlin. His face was so near to Guanlin's. "Oh my god, can't believe our giant maknae is actually so shy, hahaha!"

 

Guanlin just pouted, not saying anything. Because their distance was way too close, and if he said anything, he was afraid that he had bad breathe.

 

It was the first meeting with the public and Guanlin spent a good time with Jihoon (and also Samuel). He even forgot Seonho. That boy was out there collecting more hyungs, and Guanlin didn't want to join him because he just need one, and he already found him.

 

"Hey hyung," Guanlin suddenly turned to Jihoon who's behind him at the escalator. "If I make it to the top eleven, give me a kiss."

 

Jihoon just laughed. He always laughed too much whenever he's with Guanlin. Guanlin had a special way in making him laugh, even it's not something funny to the others, it's always funny for Jihoon.

 

And Guanlin had never been so happy because he's the reason of the most beautiful smile and prettiest laugh he's ever seen.

 

"Why would I kiss you, Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon said while trying to control his laugh. "You're so random. I can't believe you."

 

"Only Jihoon hyung?" Samuel, who's beside Jihoon, protested. "What about me?!"

 

"Go ask that Nayana's center instead, Muel-ah." Jihoon blurted out, making a blushing Samuel rolled his eyes then decided to walk past them. Guanlin then took a step down and stood beside Jihoon.

 

"Just do it, hyung."

 

"You're so weird, I swear." Jihoon commented while weirdly eyeing Guanlin. "Why asking a kiss all of a sudden? The show just starts, Guanlin-ah. Are you sure you can make it?"

 

"No. Screw that." Guanlin shook his head cutely. Jihoon didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that he's dying. "If WE make it to the top eleven, give me a kiss."

 

"Then the question changes, are you sure we can make it?"

 

"You know, there's 'possible' in the word 'impossible'. But, that only happens under one condition."

 

"And what condition is that?"

 

"Only when we're together."

 

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!"

 

 

 

"HYUNG!!! WHEN WILL WE EVER BE IN THE SAME TEAM???"

 

"Ya! Shut up, Guanlin-ah!" Jihoon hissed while apologizing to people around them.

 

"Since the beginning of Produce 101, we're never in the same team." Guanlin whined.

 

"I'm sure later we will be in the same team, Guanlin-ah. Calm down, it's just a temporary team, anyways."

 

"But I want to be roommate with you!" Guanlin pouted, making Jihoon laughed like crazy. "What's so funny?" Guanlin asked, still pouting.

 

"Nothing." Jihoon said between his laugh. "Alright, later, okay?"

 

"Later when?"

 

"When we will be in the same team. Now now, not tomorrow, later, but not for too long."

 

"Huh?"

 

"We will be in the same team, we will be roommates, we will be everything we wanted to be when we debut together, Guanlin-ah. Trust me."

 

And Guanlin's smile was enough to make Jihoon happy.

 

 

 

"Hey, hyung! Looking good in orange!"

 

Guanlin was greeting Jihoon cheerfully but all he got was a laser glare from his favorite hyung.  "Hehehe," Guanlin just showed his gummy smile. "Anyways, sit with me during the rehearsal later?"

 

"You came all the way along just to asked that?" Jihoon asked in disbelief. "No, of course, I—"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"—won't reject it." Jihoon flashed a teasing smile. "Why do even have to ask that?" Guanlin shrugged. "Just making sure. Everybody wants you, anyways. I'm not going to lose."

 

"Lose what? Am I a game or what?"

 

Guanlin ignored him then called one of Produce 101's photographer. "Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?" The photographer looked confuse for a second, then nodded his head, signaling them to posing.

 

"Okay, ready?" Guanlin asked in a cheerful tone. "One, two, three!"

 

A week later when the photo was released, Guanlin ran his way to Jihoon while being whiny like a little kid he was (only to certain people though).

 

"JIHOON HYUNG!!! WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT??? WHY AREN'T YOU LOOK AT THE CAMERA???"

 

"Oh, just shut up already, Mister Lai 24/7 Pouting."

 

"I'M NOT POUTING!!!"

 

 

 

"Jihoon hyung."

 

Jihoon always liked it when his name came out from Guanlin's mouth. It feels so perfect.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"About the kiss...."

 

"What kiss?" Jihoon laughed. "Oh my god, you still remember it."

 

Jihoon knew what Guanlin meant. But he decided to tease him. The taller boy had been so gloomy these days because his rank dropped a lot.

 

Guanlin sighed. "Promise me, we will make it together."

 

"Of course, Guanlin-ah. We will make it together." And then, Jihoon playfully grinned. "Don't you really want a kiss from me?"

 

"I really want it, but...." Guanlin sighed again. "I don't know whether I'll make it or not."

 

There came an unexpectedly honest answer from Guanlin, making Jihoon's heart went wild.

 

"Hey, are you the same Guanlin who said to me that 'There is 'possible' in the word 'impossible'?"

 

"Yeah, but—"

 

"We will make it, Guanlin-ah. I won't go up there without you, and you won't go up there without me. As long as we're together."

 

"As long as we're together." Guanlin repeated it, looking a little bit relax. "Promise?"

 

"Pinky promise."

 

 

 

"Alright, enough of hugging me, Pinky Boy." Woojin said then pointed at Guanlin. "The love of your life is already waiting for you. I'm afraid he might burn me if I'm hugging you much longer and it's not like I want to hug you longer either, anyways, you smell like a dead fish. Go away."

 

"Lucky for you, I'm still in a good mood. I'll smack you down later when we get to the dorm. Revenge is always sweeter, stupid." Both of them just laughed before Jihoon made his way to Guanlin, who had already had his arm open, ready to hug Jihoon.

 

Lucky for Jihoon, Guanlin didn't hug him like what he did when he got called as the 7th rank member of Wanna One, or he might had his bone broken (again).

 

"Congratulation, Mister Lai Pouty 24/7. I told you, we really make it, right?" Jihoon said while patting Guanlin's back.

 

"Yeah, yeah, are you a fortune teller or what?"

 

Jihoon just smiled then pulled himself out of the hug, until Guanlin reached for his hands. "Hey, hyung! Where are you going?! The promise?"

 

Oh, shit, Jihoon muttered under his breath. This tall boy remembered it. "Really, Guanlin-ah? There are a lot of people here, not to mention cameras, too."

 

"Uh-uh, no. You might avoid it more once we get to the backstage. I'm not buying it."

 

"Aish, alright, alright. Come here, lower yourself a little so I can kiss you, Pouty."

 

And it all happened too fast. Jihoon, being super embarrassed ran away to Daehwi's seat and there's Guanlin, who's smiling like an idiot.

 

And then, the next thing that happened was the kiss went viral.

 

 

 

"Park Jihoon?"

 

Guanlin's sister said in an excited tone and awkward Korean. Jihoon just stared confusedly but eventually smiling politely. "Yes?"

 

Jihoon had just comeback from bathroom (with Guanlin's guiding, of course since it's his home), so he was a little bit late compared to the other members. They're visiting Guanlin's home since they held a fanmeeting in Taiwan.

 

"So, my cute little brother. This is 'your' Park Jihoon, you always bragged about?" Guanlin's sister asked in English. "Well, he's cute!"

 

"Sis, stop it." Guanlin whispered, looking embarrassed. Guanlin can see that Ong and Daniel were really fighting the urge to tease him, meanwhile Daehwi was already laughing silently.

 

"Hi, Jihoon! I'm Guanlin's sister! I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you properly back then when Dad and I visited your dorm during Produce 101 days. But, it's so nice to see you again! Hope you enjoy your days in Taiwan, Jihoon! And hope I also get to know more about you since my lil brother seems to love you so much!"

 

Jihoon was so shocked that Guanlin's sister is so cheerful, but he managed to give a smile. Guanlin's sister then slapped her brother's arm, in order to wake her lil brother from his daydream. "Translate it, you fool."

 

"And oh, don't you dare not including the last sentence." she added with a sly smirk. Guanlin just snorted but translated it anyways.

 

Not including the last sentence, of course.

 

"Ah," Jihoon nodded his head and then bowing. "Thank you." He said in Chinese with a big smile. Guanlin's sister just smiled widely in response. Just in time, Guanlin's father came, and he greeted Wanna One members one by one.

 

Until, he got to the last one, Jihoon, of course.

 

Jihoon hasn't even said his name yet, but Guanlin's father already recognized him. "Park Jihoon?"

 

"Ah, yes," Jihoon answered politely then bowing.

 

"Wow, Jihoon is so popular everytime everywhere." Sungwoon started to sing Never.

 

"Well, what do you expect? It's Guanlin's home, anyways. Of course he has already told them about the love of his life." Jisung commented while giving Jihoon and Guanlin his motherly smile with Minhyun nodded in agreement.

 

"Ahh, if only I could understand Chinese." Ong whined and then Daniel and Jaehwan joined him.

 

"What? Do you want to tease them? Give them a break, Ong." Minhyun stopped the three idiots.

 

Guanlin's father smiled and before suddenly grabbed Daehwi's hand. "Daehwi, you can speak English well, right?"

 

"Yes! Is there anything I could help?" Daehwi asked cheerfully.

 

"Yes, please translate what I say to Jihoon. I don't trust my son enough to translate it because he might not include some things." Daehwi nodded. "Of course."

 

Guanlin's father then turned to Jihoon. "My son talks about you a lot. He adores you so much, Jihoon. Without you, he isn;t what he is, right now. You're his inspiration. You mean so much to him, and I want you to know that."

 

Daehwi translated it and Jihoon just stood there with a mouth open.

 

"Guanlin actually didn't want to talk about it first. He just said 'Daaad, I want to stay! I don't want to get eliminated because I want to learn popping!' and then I asked why, and he just said 'Just because'. That way, I knew there's a reason behind it."

 

"And it was you, Jihoon. You're the reason my son didn't give up on Produce 101 because it was actually too hard for him and I would like to thank you about that."

 

Jihoon still stood awkwardly, blinking several times as if he can't really understand what was Guanlin's father said.

 

"Oh my god, Jihoon hyung, you look like a crab. So cute!" Daehwi pointed at Jihoon's face while trying not to laugh.

 

Jihoon glared at Daehwi before bowing to Guanlin's father. "Thank you. Thank you so much.""

 

Guanlin's father just hugged him in response. Jihoon found it so warm. Just like Guanlin's hug. "Please take care of my son. The whole family love you." Guanlin's father said slowly so Jihoon could understand his English.

 

"I will. Thank you." Jihoon surprised himself by understanding what Guanlin's father said and answering it easily. All thanks to Guanlin for the past few months full of English and Chinese classes (well, Korean, too).

 

"Hey, Jihoon!" Ong called him. "Come here! Guanlin missed you already!"

 

"Hyung!!!" Guanlin protested.

 

Jihoon made his way to his members with a big smile plastered on his handsome face, before his eyes met Guanlin's.

 

And as usual, in Guanlin and Jihoon's dictionary, _e_ _yes always speak more than words will ever do._

 

 

 

> _** "You are not the world, but you are everything that makes the world good. Without you, my life would still exist, but that’s all it would manage to do." ** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in English and this long until 2,6k words and if it's not for panwink assdkdfjskhfaj I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors because English isn't my first language and I know my writing is bad so please kindly forgive me, I just want to water the panwink tags here T__T


End file.
